Force Of Nature
by Dlwells51
Summary: Mac is recovering from injuries he received on their last mission and Jack is challenged with trying to repair something he feels needs to be fixed in his favorite Mr Fix It. Takes place prior to Matty's appearance in the series, so Patricia Thornton is still in charge of Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

A/N My first attempt at sharing some of the MacGyver world I orchestrate in my head. Please excuse any glaring errors, unlikely circumstances or leaps of imagination that wouldn't really be feasible in reality, this is a work of fiction. I don't own anything but my imagination, I just like to populate it with these wonderful characters that someone else created. Gib has encouraged me to put this out there, and has been very helpful with suggestions and tweaks. Feel free to send her any complaints. I'm sure she'll think of a creative, painful way to pay me back.

Jack entered the house, announcing his arrival loudly by calling out for his friend.

"Out here" Mac waved from a chair in front of the unlit fire pit.

"Behaving yourself?" Jack greeted as he settled onto a lounge next to him.

"Wish you'd get off your mother hen kick Jack. I've been home two weeks and it got old before we left that house of horrors hospital!" Four days in ICU and six days spent almost entirely on bed rest recuperating before he could convince the doctor to release him on his own (well on Jack's) recognizance from their last mission had not left him in a good humor.

"You bring it on yourself, kid. I wouldn't have to be here on guard duty if there was even a slim chance of you being in compliance with the doctor's orders for a change, now would I?"

"Are you kidding me? I am bored out of my mind and almost rested to death!" Mac growled. "Between you and Bozer the only privacy I've had has been in the bathroom. This morning was the first time you've left me alone for a minute! Where'd you go anyway?"

"So you didn't find the minicam Riley hid in the light fixture huh?" Jack enquired in a cheerful voice. He waited a beat, watching eagerly for a reaction. "Gotcha!" Jack laughed as Mac's eyes widened dramatically for a moment in abject horror.

"Eighteen." Mac murmured as he pinched the skin between his eyebrows and gritted his teeth.

"What's that?" Jack asked as he punched his friend's upper arm playfully.

"I've devised eighteen ways to kill you that will not leave a trace in the last two days alone, Jack." He replied, glancing at him narrowly, "Want to hear my favorite?"

"Pass" Jack replied hastily, going on to change the subject. "I just picked up a sweet loaded SUV for our trip, it was the last black one in the lot."

At Mac's questioning look he continued. "Thought we could drive up to your Grandpa's cabin for a few days. Get your mind off killing me and you can murder some fish instead. I'll even let you gut and clean them." Hie waggled his eyebrows over a shameless grin. "I checked, doc said you could go, with a few little restrictions, and I thought we could invite Boze & Riley" he added the last part hurriedly, trying to divert his friend's attention from the restrictions part of the plan.

Three weeks and four days prior~~~

Jack chased one suspect toward the rear exit of the apartment building, after reluctantly leaving his partner to deal with the accomplice in the apartment they had tracked them to. Suspect number two solidly smashed the modified baseball bat he kept with him into Mac's left side and left him gasping on the floor in apartment 206. By the time Mac had staggered to his feet the man was well on his way to a two story lead and was just now entering the lobby at a dead run. Mac raced in the direction he had seen his attacker take. Reaching the balcony a moment later and glancing quickly around for options, Mac had thought it would be a good idea to jump from the second floor landing to the thick chain suspending the sparkling crystal and gold chandelier that hung above the main lobby. His plan to slide down the long chain had worked perfectly until the fixture unexpected gave away from the ceiling and sent him crashing heavily onto the shards of broken glass and the suspect, who did still manage to cushion his fall somewhat. The blow to his side had caused him a ruptured spleen beneath some fractured ribs. The landing on all those sharp shards, bent metal and flattened suspect had resulted in a lot of sutures, way too many to count, a badly twisted ankle, a couple of torn ligaments in one knee and multiple bruises everywhere else. It would be easier to note the few areas of his body that weren't bruised and cut than to list the parts that were, but Mac had faired better than his target. Besides being successfully stopped by the resourceful agent, the man had unfortunately been body slammed to death. Jack had entered the darkened lobby of the apartment building with his prisoner in tow to find the memorably bloody and frightening spectacle of Mac's limp unconscious body splayed over the dead man's. Even in the resultant dimly lit room the bloody wreckage stood out in stark contrast to the white ceramic tile of the previously pristine floor. Jack wouldn't forget that image any time soon, if ever.

It would therefore be a long while before he'd let his blond genius out of his sight. When they had wheeled that pale, still body into ICU following his many hours of surgery, Jack had made a vow to himself. He would modify that reckless stubborn streak his friend exhibited repeatedly that had almost gotten him killed yet again, or else. Or else what Jack wasn't sure, but something had to be done. The surgeons had repaired the life threatening but thankfully non fatal injuries sustained on that mission. Jack would do what he could to repair what ever it was that made his friend so careless of his own mortality. He had not left his side for any significant length of time since. In ICU he had remained planted in a chair at his bedside. In the private room arranged by Thornton that followed, a fold out bed/chair combination had appeared. Jack had made use of it, although he really seldom actually slept much. It hadn't taken MacGyver long to figure out something was changed in their relationship, once he had recovered sufficiently to notice. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, and Jack had not been forthcoming. He denied acting any different but steadfastly refused to leave his presence. Mac was grateful at first, it made him feel safe and was comforting to wake up to Jack's calming influence. A few days after the move to the private room though Mac was already bored, angry at everyone involved in his (to him) unnecessary and unwelcome attempts to administer care or attention. Numerous complaints, discussions, eventual arguments ensued. Mac tried to be polite and patient, pun fully intended, to the nursing staff involved. But he responded as 'armed and dangerous' as his weakened state would allow him to the ongoing attention he was receiving from Jack. Starting with, " What's going on with you Jack?" and quickly progressing to pointed glares and growls of frustration were getting him no where. Jack deflected or ignored his attempts at gaining any answers or coveted 'space' from his always overprotective but now infuriatingly attentive partner. "Jack, you're driving me crazy! Go home, you look worse than I feel, what is going on, really?" He pleaded, small traces of color coming up on his cheeks for the first time since since his arrival at the hospital.

"I'm going for coffee, can I get you something?" Jack replied calmly, ignoring the question and avoiding the searching blue eyes that followed his every movement as he stood and stepped toward the doorway. Maybe this would help him in his efforts to make Mac more careful, less injury prone. If he pushed him far enough into a corner with this maybe Mac would be compelled to make some changes in his ways. Nah, probably not gonna work, Jack realized. Even a well entended promise from Mac, who was fully committed when he extended one, wouldn't deflect a laser focused Mac genius plan from forming without regard to the 'possible' unfortunate consequences. Mac lived in the moment, immediate answers and results were his domain, he never let self doubt or second guesses jump between him and his next move. Consequences were something he dealt with later, along with heavy doses of guilt if anyone else suffered from his actions. This made Mac the ultimate asset to every mission, indispensable to everyone's needs and priorities, but his own. Jack had his work cut out for him if he thought he could alter Mac's own perceptions and mindset. He had never met a more stubborn or unstoppable intellect. He knew he would die trying to protect Mac from others, but what could he possibly do to protect him from himself? If only Mac had come with a User Manual, Jack thought wryly.

Present day ~~~

After announcing their plans and extending welcomed invitations, Jack set about gathering what he thought they might need for the next week, or however long they decided to stay away. Riley and Bozer were able to swing a long 4 day weekend, but Mac's medical leave had an open end date. Mac wouldn't be welcomed or permitted inside Phoenix headquarters until his doctors gave an all clear. Subsequently, Jack had placed himself on inactive status for the interim. He was adamant, despite any suggestions, threats or temper flares directed at him to withstand Mac's roller coaster mood swings and mild attempts at escape. True enough, Mac's post op and post injury status had left him with a pronounced limp and no strength or stamina to speak of. But Jack knew his friend better than even Bozer did. He knew things would change, that each day could be more challenging than the last to rein in Mac's eventual return to being himself. He was a stubborn, immovable force of nature presence with a no one will tell me what to think or do attitude, behind a soft crooked smile of disguise. Add to that his inability to sit still level of physical energy, it would all be working its way back into his currently weakened demeanor soon. Although Jack cherished every bit of his friends unique outlook and personality and even missed it, he was hesitant to welcome it's return in full measure. It was scary to think about when every time he shut his eyes he saw that scene from the apartment lobby behind his closed lids. Mac regaining his health was both a goal and a challenge he felt ambivalent about. He had discussed some of his worries with Bozer and Ri, briefly, with the intent of enlisting their help at keeping their friend in check. Riley knew enough from the last year or so alone how Mac dealt with or rather ignored any concept of convalescence. Bozer had experienced Mac's denial of any sign of vulnerability since childhood. They both agreed to accept the challenge of watching Mac's back, front, sides, top to bottom whatever was needed to protect him from himself. They had made themselves available from the onset of Mac's most recent work related 'accident' and were eager to put in the time and effort needed especially as Jack's difficulties with a partially healed MacGyver increased. Everyone, including Mac was looking at the next few days as a challenge, but for vastly different reasons. Mac thought this was going to be a chance for him to finally find some breathing space from the recent clawing, claustrophobic feelings he had been experiencing since the last mission. He really only remembered bits and pieces of it. His ill fated spur of the moment plan of action was a blur of pain, lights, motion and blood and was easily relegated to the back of his mind. Jack's exaggerated fixation with staying so close to him ever since he could only conclude had to be a knee-jerk reaction to the high visibility of his injuries. Usually articles of clothing or even a temporary splint or crutch were the only evidence of his on the job accidents. This time he had bandages poking out, a limp he couldn't hide and an overwhelming weakness that felt like it oozed out of him, despite any efforts on his part to ignore it. The blood loss and his body's adjustment to losing an organ were responsible he thought. It didn't help that he now how a regimen of meds he had to take throughout the day, and frequent blood tests to monitor his status until he was more fully recovered.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny as they all climbed into a roomy four wheel drive vehicle neatly packed with everything they would need for a week's worth of fishing, cooking, swimming, hiking, hunting or anything else they could think of to do on the wooded lake front property that they were headed for.

The two hour drive began with Mac describing their destination with a soft nostalgic smile on his face. It sounded like a the perfect place for a loving grandfather to take an active growing young Mac for a summer of loosely supervised adventurous outdoor activities. Or the perfect secluded, out of the way nature retreat for a team of hard working professional spies to de-stress, relax and enjoy the great outdoors. Although rustic in appearance, he assured them it had amenities that would insure their comfort. His grandfather had started with a small cabin in a clearing in a large wooded piece of land and had added to it to make it a comfortable family sized home that allowed you to feel like you were living off the land in the wilderness. Huge redwoods and other natural growth lined a long winding road that opened into the clearing for the house and a few utility sheds. To the side and in view of a comfortable wrap around covered porch a well worn path took you on a pleasant walk through more trees that led to a quiet lake that Mac told them was home to an assortment of trout, perch, bass and other varieties of small fish. The forest had an abundant quantity of small fowl and wildlife as well. They wouldn't be starving by any means he bragged to them confidently. A small chuckle escaped him as he hastily reassured a round eyed Riley that they had packed some backup provisions from home in a large cooler as well. After that somewhat lengthy explanation of where they were headed Mac settled back with a relaxed sigh and shortly thereafter appeared to drift into a light slumber. Jack smiled to himself and hummed softly along with the radio while focusing on the road and the occupants in the rear seemed to be content with observing the scenic views along the drive.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry this took so long, Procrastination is my middle name, and my life credo seems to be either better late than never or a day late and a dollar short. I'll try to do better, scout's honor. (and I didn't get kicked out of scouts , I swear)

Their arrival at the property aroused some excitement as Jack announced it and deftly turned into the drive. Mac blinked at him sleepily for a moment then he straightened up and snapped to alertness peering out at the trees surrounding them.

After carefully maneuvering the long tree lined drive Jack finally pulled up and parked in front of the homey, rather than elaborate cabin.

"Sweet!" Riley announced, managing to sound excited and relieved at the same time as she climbed out of the vehicle to get a better look at the structure.

"What were you expecting, a shack and an outhouse?" Boz teased coming around the vehicle to stand beside her. Riley smacked his arm and smiled apologetically toward Mac.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure what to expect. It sounded like you haven't been here recently and frankly, guy's perceptions of comfort can be questionable, especially when it's you two." She replied with a shrug.

" I have an arrangement with a neighbor who keeps an eye on things for me and he keeps everything in order." Mac admitted as he came up around to join the three next to the wide porch steps.

"Alright!" Jack announced clapping his hands together. "Enough with the chit chat! Mac, you show Ri around and Chewie and I will get things unloaded. Come on man, my stomach is starting to complain about missing breakfast." He shoved a startled Bozer toward the rear door of the vehicle as the door popped open with a click and raised revealing their task. Their back and forth grumbling faded into the background as Riley and Mac entered the door and started a casual tour of the place.

About thirty minutes later Mac gestured proudly to a sparkling expansive of water from his vantage point on the small wooden pier."What do you think?" He asked, his eyebrows raised hopefully.

Riley took in the view, the other side of the lake showing an occasional rooftop or similar pier like structure located sporadically along it's viewable length. " It's beautiful!" She whispered, " And so quiet."

"Why are we whispering?" Mac asked lowering his head to catch her eyes and matching her tone.

She let out a surprised giggle and shook her head. " I have no idea." She admitted with another laugh. " I had no idea it would be so private. How much property did your family own here?"

"Ahh, it's a nice chunk." He answered with a offhand shrug. " My grandfather was lucky enough to find it right after he got out of the service and the cost of property was much more reasonable back then so he invested his savings from his military pay and held on to it. I've upgraded it a little since then, but I'm so ..." his voice trailed off unexpectedly and Riley reached for him as his body suddenly listed to the right.

"Mac!" She cried as she grabbed his arms, managing to direct his weight backward onto the safety of the pier and away from the water that sloshed pleasantly below them.

He blinked at her in surprise as he felt his bottom connecting solidly with the wooden planks with a resounding thump. His hands were clasped on her forearms as she steadied his swaying upper body .

"Dizzy." He explained sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that." He tried to ease out of her grip and slide a little away from her but she managed to maintain her hold on him stubbornly.

"Lay down Mac!" She commanded , sounding like Thornton in his fuzzy head, and he obeyed without think about it, surprising himself and her equally.

"I'm going to get Jack, and if you move from this spot I swear you'll regret it!" She assured him firmly. He tried unsuccessfully to focus on her face and gave up with a sigh and she felt his body go completely limp finally, before she released him.

"I mean it, promise me!" She demanded waiting on her knees beside him for his response.

"Fine. I'll be here." He finally responded, an exasperated pout showing before he angled his face away from her in a weak show of defiance.

Jack was standing at the edge of the clearing to the rear of the cabin, an angry frown showing as he muttered under his breath a string of curses describing what he might be inclined to do to his partner when he found him. He had noticed their absence from view during his trips to the car, but had hoped to find the missing pair of his charges sitting behind the house in the shade. He started running toward the path as soon as he heard Riley's voice just out of sight in the general direction of the lake.

"It's okay!" Riley assured him as soon as his worried face came into view as she slid to a stop and started retracing her steps at his approach. "I'm pretty sure he's okay." she added between breaths, "I think he just ran out of steam." She added optimistically. She resumed her jog falling behind him as he charged along the path without slowing.

"Hey bud, couldn't you have done your yoga back at the cabin?" He asked trying to reign in his worry as he approached the dock where his friend sat with his elbows on his knees his face hidden under his hair and hands.

A disapproving voice from Riley reached him a second later. "Mac? You _promised..."_

"I didn't _get_ up, I _sat_ up" He informed her, interrupting the beginning of the angry rant he was obviously expecting. "I'm _fine."_ He added stubbornly to no one's surprise.

They returned to the clearing shortly thereafter with Jack holding onto Mac's wrist, the attached arm draped over his shoulders. Mac looking somewhat ruffled and annoyed, trying to wriggle out of Jack's controll. Jack was having none of that, his other hand firmly gripping the back of his friend's belt and waistband.

"Knock it off!" He growled, practically dragging him the last 20 yards, and only releasing his charge when they reached the porch. There he settled his friend carefully and stepped back, his arms crossing over his chest and his glare daring Macgyver to move.

"You catch your breath, then you're going to stay where ever I decide to plant your skinny ass until we get settled in and have lunch ready. Which you will be eating, so don't give me any of that 'not hungry' crap." He raised a finger in front of his Mac's face as he opened his mouth to argue. "Ah-ah!" He started, waving the finger triumphantly. "You don't have a say, you're out numbered and out flanked, so deal!" Mac's mouth shut with an audible snap and his face turned into a defiant scowl. He looked at Riley and Bozer in turn, his scowl deepening as he observed them biting their lips in failing attempts to keep straight faces. He dropped his chin to chest and let out a defeated huff. Their eyes met Jack's, who winked wickedly and they both abruptly turned away, their shoulders shaking silently.

"Alrighty then! Discussion concluded, let's go kid." He reached for the dejected figure on the porch and efficiently and easily herded him into the cabin. After a few minutes he returned to the entrance, his fingers beckoning them in. "You guys coming? It's 'bout lunch time and I've worked up an appetite, whatdya say?"

Riley hesitated, then beckoned him back outside.

"I just don't get him! He's obviously injured and hurting. What's the deal? Why's he being so difficult?" Riley asked, exasperation evident in her voice.

"He's not trying to be difficult" Jack was quick to defend in a lowered voice. He motioned for her to match his tone. "He just fills that ginormous brain up so fast with all the data around him in every situation that he doesn't leave any room for trivial concerns like self preservation, or his own safety and welfare."

"Trivial?!" Bozer and Riley exclaimed in stereo.

"To him, yeah" Jack assured them with a loud, long suffering sigh. They all three shrugged and shook their heads in unison.

"Gotta love him, though, right?" Jack finished, smiling hugely into another shrug.

They entered the main room of the cabin and found Mac on the couch, looking oddly like he was melting into the cushions. Riley peered at him closely as if to reassure herself he was actually breathing, he was so still.

"Jack! What did you do? Knock him out?" She demanded with some alarm.

"That's just Mac, he was running himself on fumes, as usual."

She looked to Bozer for confirmation and he just shrugged, reaching for a blanket on the end of the couch.

"He'll be shivering in a minute." He predicted as he covered the Mac puddle from his ears to his toes. Almost on cue the mound of blanket began to vibrate as Jack tossed another soft flannel throw over the first.

"We may as well have lunch ourselves, I think he'll be out for a while."

Mac shifted in his sleep, a feeling of vague discomfort coming over him. He opened his eyes a crack and jolted fully awake as he realized a figure was towering over him, uncomfortably close.

"Ack! What are you doing? Why'ya looking at me like that? You're creeping me out man!"

Jack took his time, moving his arms from crossed over his chest to resting his hands on his hips. His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward just a bit.

"Sit down or something, you big jerk! You're making me feel like prey! Like you're gonna swoop down and filet me or something!" He shuddered and pushed himself more deeply into the couch cushions.

"Look at you" Jack began, sounding vaguely threatening. "You're dehydrated, nothing but bones, you wouldn't even make much of a snack!" He watched his friend run his tongue over his chapped lower lip and bite it self consciously. The well muscled man grunted and lowered himself to perch on the edge of the couch, his elbows on his knees and posture taking on more of an air of resignation.

"Seriously dude, when are you gonna put some effort into getting better?"

At Mac's indignant scoff, he turned his upper body and moved his arms, one to the back of the sofa and the other to the cushion his partner lay on, caging him in and pinning him with a glare.

"I had to practically carry you back from your little walk in the woods, and you've been passed out here all day. When did you eat last? How's this working for you Mac?"

MacGyver tried to swallow, the dryness of his throat producing a tiny cough, and his breathing rate doubled in a blink.

"Whoa, boy." Jack admonished, backtracking quickly, his voice voice going from gravel to butter soft and his left hand immediately pressing the middle of his friend's chest to find he could feel his heart beating wildly beneath it. He had basically been tip toeing around Mac's post recovery vulnerability issues carefully up to now and had just bulldozed down what he perceived was a temporary but entirely expected new wall there. Jack sighed, then moved his hand to grasp his shoulder.

"Okay, slow breaths, we're going to get through this together, just like always. Breath with me bud." He rubbed his friends arm gently and slowly from shoulder to elbow, in time with their measured timed breathing. He continued his patient administrations until he felt the thin muscled arm relax. Then gave it a soft pat.

"Be right back, get us some water, okay?" He waited for the almost imperceptible nod and then rose.

He grabbed two cold bottled waters, a bagel and then Mac's meds from a small zippered bag on the counter. He returned to find his friend struggling into a seated position, moving his bad knee gingerly with both hands. He resisted his urge to offer assistance and took his time setting down his small load on the table that had been pushed slightly out of position during their recent activities.

Mac eyed the pill bottles with annoyance, but reached for the water immediately. The first attempt to open the bottle failed, he rolled his eyes and changed his grip, and succeeded, taking a few swallows before pausing.

Jack nodded to the bagel and waited a few beats. "You missed a dose, get it over with so we can squeeze another one in,bud."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mac woke up but thought optimistically that if he stayed relaxed, kept his eyes shut and tried to keep his mind clear, that sleep would come back. Just because that never worked before was no reason that it couldn't work this time. _Right_. He gave it his best shot, four whole interminable minutes. He glanced at the clock, 3:43 in the morning. _Way too early to get up without upsetting someone._ The possibility of sneaking out of bed and outside without alerting his ever vigilant partner sleeping in the bed just a few feet to his right and between him and freedom was remote. But it certainly wouldn't stop him from attempting it. Moving the sheet that covered him without a sound, he carefully sat up. He glanced around the room deciding what he could feasibly grab and go with the least amount of movement and noise. One foot to the floor, then the other. He eased himself off the bed ever so slowly, pleased in the certainty that he had made not the slightest sound so far. He paused and carefully evaluated Jack's slow, deep breaths. Taking silent steps toward the chair where the clothes he had worn last night lay, neatly folded, he congratulated himself on his stealth. As he picked them up his face relaxed almost into a grin, thinking that he was so very close to his objective.

"I'm pretty sure the pants won't be necessary for a trip to relieve yourself." Jack's voice informed him, breaking the silence he had so painstakingly kept. Mac froze, the only movement now was a barely perceptible drop of his shoulders.

"I can't sleep Jack." He admitted quietly.

"And you're trying to sneak out to do what exactly?" Jack enquired as he sat up and switched on the bedside lamp.

"Didn't want to wake anyone." Mac offered, hopefully.

"Very thoughtful of you. Get back to bed." Jack's voice was stern, his tone obviously indicating the matter wasn't up for discussion.

"Jack, you know that won't do any good, I can't get back to sleep. I'm just going to sit on the porch. That's all."

"Okay." He answered unexpectedly. Mac turned his head in surprise. "Then we'll go sit on the porch." He finished amicably. He got up and reached for his own clothing as if getting up before dawn was his favorite new habit. Mac face changed immediately into a resigned scowl and he shed his sweats and stepped into his pants throwing the discarded item angrily toward the bed. He then padded barefoot out the bedroom door, crossed the open living area and out the front door, every movement controlled, silent, and obviously angry.

Jack's eyebrows raised in amusement, he consciously schooled the rest of his face from the grin that was fighting to emerge into a neutral non inflammatory expression. No sense pissing his friend off any further, he thought, it would be hard enough to get him out of his current bad temper without rubbing it in.

Giving his friend a few moments to get over his aggravation, Jack crossed to the refrigerator and momentarily considered a cold beer. _Too late, too early... whatever,_ he concluded, settling on two cold bottled waters. He closed the appliance and made his way out to see where his wayward charge had gone.

Mac had chosen the rocker situated furthest away from the door and facing the front of the clearing. _At least he didn't turn it to give me his back._ Jack thought gratefully. He walked casually to the rocker that sat adjacent to that one, separated by a small wooden table. Setting one drink down within Mac's reach, he sat himself down and opened his own water, taking a long drink. He observed that Mac's posture in the chair was anything but relaxed so he waited patiently, rocking without making any sound. Gradually the stiffness left the form seemingly one muscle at a time. After more than a few minutes passed, he finally seemed to relax completely and that chair began to rock gently as well.

"Look, brother, there's a couple things I really want to talk to you about." Jack began in a gentle, what he hoped would not be taken as invasive voice. In truth he had felt pushed to the point of wanting to sit on his friend and force answers out of him. Knowing that wouldn't have an ice cube's chance in hell of working didn't leave him feeling optimistic.

As expected, there was no indication that Mac had even heard him. He readied himself automatically to physically stop any attempts his friend might make to bolt. Hoping fervently that it wouldn't come to anything like that, he resisted clearing his throat and went on, " I think you're being unnecessarily reckless lately, and ..."

"I would never do anything to endanger you or anyone Jack." Mac interrupted, his body immediately stiffening to a defensive awareness.

"I know that. You're on the wrong page buddy, hell, probably the wrong book." That earned him a look that he rarely got to see on that genius face, total blank confusion.

"I'm worried that you have no sense of self preservation, kid." He paused just for a second. "I didn't want to have to imply this even, but I'm starting to think maybe you have a little bit of a death wish or something."

"You're joking, right?" Mac asked, his look wavering between amused and incredulous. "You're pulling my leg, you've got to be. You'd better be!" Now sounding ominous, his face had darkened to match.

"What the hell were you thinking jumping on that chandelier Mac? You have to have known how that could and would end!" Jack was seriously holding himself in check, he really felt a strong desire to grab his friend by the shoulders and give him a good shake.

"Woah, woah, seriously? Jack I computed the likelihood of that maneuver working, well before taking that jump. It was an acceptable probability of success factoring my weight, safety code regulations and..." He stopped at the fury he saw and felt coming in waves from the short expanse between them. "Jack, I always calculate and adjust for safety factors before I act. There's always going to be chance for human error of zero point zero five, a factor of five by THERP, even in the lab, following a manual."

"Twerp?" Jack hissed from between his tightly clenched lips.

"THERP. Technique for Human Error Rate Prediction, it's more implicit than explicit but is..."

His voice trailed off weakly as he observed the rage smoldering in Jack's eyes. _Yeah, that was leaning toward explicit._ He thought, swallowing the rest of his explanation.

"I think we're going to need to evaluate what you deem an acceptable probability of success is. After I finish the ass whooping you've been deserving for the last month." He stood slowly and turned fully toward his partner, towering above him with a seriously threatening glare. To his disappointment it didn't produce the effect he had hoped for.

Mac didn't stand, but his posture and expression became a mirror of Jack's with a thick coating of pure Mac defiance.

"Alright, let's take this down a notch. "Jack suggested with a huff of exasperation. He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to sit back down, but shifted his chair to maintain full frontal eye contact, on principal.

After a few deep breaths of his own Mac blinked and finally shifted his eyes minutely away, then back while his right hand came up unconsciously to press on his still painful ribs. "I knew there was a slight chance that fixture wouldn't hold but I felt the risk was minimal and actually think it was improperly installed. I still succeeded in my objective though and..."

Jack's deep growl interrupted him at that point. "Minimal? That guy died on impact and I don't need a degree in math or science to calculate how close you came to joining him! That was foolish and irresponsible of you to take that chance and nothing you say is gonna convince me it wasn't! I don't know how you didn't impale yourself on any of that twisted mess even if the landing didn't kill you!"

"The most serious injury occurred before I made the decision Jack. Everything else was superficial..." He raised a hand to stop the objections he saw were about to be raised. "Okay, let's stop there. I can see we aren't going to come to any agreement about that incident. Let's just drop it please. Please." He added for good measure, the intense blue eyes slid their focus away from him and Jack knew from the gesture and immediate posture change that this part of the discussion was now closed.

Jack dropped his gaze also after a moment and let the silence settle. He wanted to bring up another subject and didn't want to lose the advantage of Mac's lowered walls so he began again in a purposefully calm voice.

"Fine. I have a few more things I feel a need to try to understand." He stated simply and paused to see what the response would be.

Mac closed his eyes and swept his left hand through his hair and then swiped slowly down his face. "I don't think...I can't do this right now." He sighed raggedy.

"You're a hard egg to crack, kid. I've already got you softened up." Jack persisted with a hopeful smirk.

"I'm really kind of more smashed than cracked right now, can we... Maybe later, huh?" Mac attempted to keep his voice from sounding plaintive with little success.

Jack rose and gently grasped his friend's shoulder. "Okay. Later. I'm not letting this go bud, you know that, right?"

The blue eyes found his again briefly, "I know you Jack, no probability calculation needed."

"I'm going in to start some breakfast, you coming in?" At the answering nod he released his hold and took the first step away. He winced when he heard a sharp intake of breath and observed Mac plopping back into his chair after only half standing. Glancing down he immediately noticed how loosely his slim friend's jeans fit him, everywhere but his left knee. There the material was form fitted plainly outlining a knee swollen to probably twice it's normal size.

"Where's your brace?" He inquired, anticipating the answer he would receive with a scowl. "You're not only turning me prematurely gray kid, your giving me permanent wrinkles."

"Keep telling yourself that." Adding, "I may have forgot it at home." Mac replied without even faking regret.

"Hunh, lucky I didn't then. Don't move I'll go get it." He started into the cabin mumbling "I knew I should have packed the damn crutches too."

Mac smirked to himself counting it a small victory that Jack would have never found the crutches where he had carefully disposed of them.

"Peel those off." Jack instructed, indicating the ill fitting pants as he returned a minute later with his knee brace, ankle brace and a pair of shorts stuffed under his arm.

"Nobody out here but us coyotes and raccoons kid, and we don't give a shit, do it" He ordered at the frown and nervous glance around he observed the kid make in response. "Need help?"

"NO!" Mac replied immediately struggling to his feet and easily sliding his jeans down off his hips without even bothering to undo the button and zipper.

"Seriously? How much weight have you lost?" Jack demanded, crouching to assist in peeling the left knee down from where they caught on the one leg.

"I prefer them loose." Came the indignant rebuttal.

"Right, and my ass sucks buttermilk." Jack smirked in annoyance.

"I wondered why yours always seemed too tight." Mac replied with his usual snark.

"Your knee isn't gonna be the only swollen thing on you in a minute." Jack mumbled, his voice a threatening growl. "Shit! It isn't!" Looking from an obviously swollen ankle up to an unrepentant and grimly defiant frowning face.

"What am I gonna do with you Mac?" Jack growsed after a long struggle and numerous barely suppressed gasps of pain finally concluded with Mac standing unsteadily on one leg sporting droopy shorts and snug braces. The short journey inside was made with him unhappily allowing his aggrieved partner to half support and half carry him and deposit him on the couch.

"Maybe leave me hell alone already?" Mac replied between breathless gasps.

Jack stared him down waiting for the icy blue eyes to break from the belligerent glare he was receiving after stepping back to watch Mac settle himself.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Boz's sleep raspy voice broke the stand off as he entered the room, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"Getting ice packs." Jack replied as he grudgingly turned away.

"You okay Mac?" Boz inquired, his face mirroring concern as he glanced from one extremely angry face to another.

"Yeah, just getting up to go fishing. My knee is a little swollen that's all." Mac replied, the frown on his face smoothing out quickly.

"Damn Mac! That looks like you need to put it up." He exclaimed in sympathy as he reached for pillows anxiously. "I thought it was better, what'd you do?"

"It's more what he didn't do, like stay off it, wear his braces, give a shit..." Jack suggested helpfully from the refrigerator as he retrieved the numerous ice packs he had put in it the previous evening.

"I'll just get a couple more pillows." Boz offered, hastily exiting, wanting to avoid the expected escalation of tempers that had become the norm for the pair in the recent weeks. He grabbed Riley's arm and turned her abruptly to join him on his mission as she wandered into the room yawning.

"Why's everyone up so early?" She asked whispering as she quickly caught on to her friend's somewhat frantic gesturing.

"Fish learned their sleep patterns from Mac." He advised her quickly. "But I think maybe Jack's been hanging around sharks lately." He grabbed pillows from Mac's room, and turned, but hesitated. "They said they got up to go fishing but I think maybe they've been up a while. That level of attitude out there has been cooking for a while." They traded shoulder shrugs and indulgent eye rolls and he started back towards the front room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for the confusion, but I tried to correct one word in chapter one and ending up having to repost all three previous chapters and it all came up in error as an update. My bad. So here is the actual update, and hopefully I have everything as it should be in it. But we probably shouldn't count on that.

Chapter 4

After a breakfast prepared by Bozer and diligent administration of medicine to a stubborn by default Mac, preparations were made for their first fishing foray.

"We really should have brought your crutches bud." Jack groused, frowning at his partner and trying to bite back on an outright accusation. "Getting down to the lake and back is not going to be good on that." A pointed look at the still swollen appendage followed.

"No worries Jack." Boxer interrupted. "You've still got Geronimo, right?" He continued, turning his smile toward Mac.

"Who?" Jack asked, his brows now indicating curiosity.

"Not who, what. I named the tote goat Mac made when he was nine Geronimo cos that's what he yelled the first time he rode it downhill and realized he forgot to add brakes."

Jack couldn't suppress his laugh when he pictured that in his head. "He made it when he was nine? This I need to see."

"My grandpa helped." Mac quickly provided.

"You mean, he told you what was needed and you figured out how to make it happen." Bozer corrected him aggressively.

"Excuse me? What are we talking about exactly?" Riley inquired, raising a hand tentatively.

"City girl alert!" Jack chuckled, his face finally wrinkling into his familiar grin. "It's kind of a home made dirt bike, or two wheeled utility bike." He informed her helpfully.

"I'll bring Geronimo around and meet you all out front." Bozer instructed as he headed to the door.

Jack had a few minutes to clear up the clutter left from their meal before he heard a slightly stuttering motor approaching the front of the cabin. He strode quickly to the open door and peered out. "Hot damn! You said he was nine?" He called out in disbelief over the loud revving that was trying to drown out every sensible thought at the moment.

It gradually settled down into a more reasonable purr and Boxer finally climbed off the dusty, rusty contraption. A small trailer was attached to the rear and he immediately started loading the cooler and other items that had been set on the front porch for the day's activities.

By the time they had arrived at the lake the sun was just peeking over the tree tops and glistening off the clear expanse of water that greeted them. Jack and Bozer hauled a simple flat bottom aluminium boat out of an old shed located just inside the tree line and Mac started shaking out the flotation vests that they had brought down from the cabin.

"Mac, you don't need that." Jack informed him, snatching a vest out of surprised hands. "You're fishing off the dock, kid."

"What?" Mac asked incredulously.

"You have still healing wounds and a deficient immune system. No way are you getting in any lake water on my watch." Jack responded in a deadly serious, no nonsense voice.

"You're watch? What are you talking about Jack? This isn't a mission, I'm not..."

"That's right, you're not. Here's your gear, you want to fish off the bank or the dock?"

Mac snatched his pole and tackle box and limped away from his companions, his face flushed and back stiff with aggravation.

"I'll push you guys out and cast my pole off the dock." Jack informed the two wide eyed spectators as they all watched Mac drop his stuff and plop down in the grass along the bank a short distance away.

After settling in the boat and receiving a powerful shove off from Jack, Riley gave a distracted wave as she smirked at Bozer's first few uneven swipes with the oars. A moment later he had a rhythm set and they began to glide away smoothly. Jack jumped up on the small dock and watched them for a few minutes before giving his partner a discreet sideways glance from behind his mirrored shades. He pursed his lips and sighed softly to himself, thinking that at this rate he was surprised it wasn't raining. It was gonna be a long day.

An hour and a half later Jack's brows furrowed as he watched Mac pull his empty line in for the third time and wondered if his friend had even put any bait on it. He wasn't close enough to say for sure, but it looked suspiciously like a bobber, a small weight and little else to him. Casually reeling in his fourth catch, Jack observed his friend stand slowly and move to the shade of a large tree before easing himself back down to the ground. Stretching out flat out on his back, one arm over his face and the other behind his head he seemed to effectively close himself off from the world around him.

He pulled the hook out and dropped the medium sized sunfish into his bucket with the other ones he had managed to catch and set his pole down on the dock before heading over to the same inviting patch of shade.

Jack sat down with a soft grunt, settling himself comfortably with his elbows resting on his knees he removed his eyewear and noted that as he expected, Mac chose to ignore him.

"Tired? Or still mad?" He enquired to break the silence that stretched between them.

"Tired of being mad." Came the muffled admission from under the arm that still hid the blond's face.

Counting that as an unexpected win, Jack stretched out next to him in the cool grass, pocketing the shades and putting both hands behind his head, cupping it comfortably.

"What do you think we could do about that?" Jack asked keeping his tone as easy as their matching postures.

"Well, you could stop being so damn pushy...and maybe...I could stop trying so hard to pull away." Came the surprising suggestion.

Jack's eyebrows raised startlingly high on his forehead and he waited a beat before responding. "That sounds like a plan." He finally replied hardly believing he had heard correctly.

After another few minutes of quiet passed Mac repositioned his arms to match Jack's and offered another olive branch.

"So, what was your next question?" He asked tentatively, referring to their conversation on the porch a few hours previously.

"Well, that was gonna be why do you think you have to blame yourself whenever something goes wrong or ends badly?"

Another few minutes passed as Jack observed his friend's mouth opening and closing several times without words coming out.

"When that happens I have usually miscalculated or missed something obvious ... or failed to find a solution." He finally admitted softly, in a strained voice.

"That's a steaming pile of horse shit, and you know it." Jack replied immediately, turning his head to glare at him.

Mac's eyes were closed tightly and his face was screwed up in a pained grimace.

"Mac?" He spoke sharply, sitting up and reaching over to nudge him. "You cannot seriously believe that!" He insisted angrily.

"Look at me!" He demanded, grabbing an arm and pulling on it until the blue eyes met his.

"Don't you?" Mac asked his voice only a sorrowful whisper. Jack studied the earnest eyes for a second before it dawned on him how unnaturally glassy they looked peering at him from flushed cheeks. He released the warm arm and touched the back of his hand to the blond's forehead.

"Dammit Mac, you've been out in the sun too long! You're burning up you little idiot!"

Mac blinked rapidly looking seriously confused and uncertain. "Oh." He replied pushing Jack's hand away and replacing it with his own. "What we're we talking about?"

Jack got up and walked over to the cooler, returning a moment later with a cold water. He twisted the lid off and held it in front of his friend's face until he took the hint and reached for it.

"Drink" He ordered, then added with a shake of his head, "We'll talk later bud, I think we could both use a nap right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Force of Nature Chapter 5

A/N I want to thank everyone again who has taken the time to read and review, it's so nice to hear what you think and special thanks to Gib who gives my chapters a once over and adds her suggestions, catches slip ups and typos and gives encouragement without whom I'd be too timid to post. Mistakes are mine, characters are unfortunately not.

Out on the lake:

"Ok, I think we have plenty enough for dinner." Boz gestured toward the bucket of fish between his feet and then looked up at his enthusiastic companion with a smile.

"You only caught one, are we quitting?" Riley asked in surprise. "This is kinda fun! I didn't realize it would be this easy." Having watched her excitedly reeling in a variety of seven nice little pan fish in succession Bozer felt like all he had done was bait her hook and unhook her fish, barely having time to throw his own line out.

"Yeah, well it isn't always, but you seem to be having beginner's luck, the fish are practically jumping into your arms, not that I blame them." Bozer smirked to himself and began putting his rod and other equipment securely in the bottom of the boat. "Let"s go check out the guys and see what they've been up to, I haven't seen them on the bank for a while."

"I hope they're not arguing again." Riley replied with a frown. "I know they bicker like an old married couple when they're bored, but lately it's been ... well... I don't like the way it's been."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Mac is definitely not himself since that last mission. Which leaves Jack beside himself, instead of beside Mac, which leaves..."

"Boz, I get it. We're all worried. Just row, now I'm wondering where they went." Riley interrupted, her eyes searching the bank anxiously.

Reaching the shore and tying up the boat didn't take long and as soon as they were standing on the small pier they were immediately relieved to catch sight of the men in question lying in the grass just under the shade of one of the many trees that bordered the area.

"Awww! Aren't they cute!" Riley whispered with a small giggle. Mac was on his back his arms and legs sprawled out like he had just deflated in that spot. Jack was lying on his side his head resting on one bent arm facing his friend and looking as though he had drifted off watching over his charge.

"Don't say that when they can hear you." Boz warned, nudging her side and nodding toward the path. "Lets go start lunch, they look like they could use the sleep." He started toward the cabin stopping when she hesitated.

"What about the fish? Won't they die in that bucket, or jump out?" She asked looking back to the boat.

"I left them in the shade, there's a screen over them and plenty of water, they'll be ok for now. You do know we're gonna kill them and cook them, right?"

"Well yeah, I guess, but I don't want them to suffer in the mean time." She trailed off with a scrunched up face.

"Suffer? I think Jack will make it quick when he lops off their heads and guts them, he'll let you help I'm sure." He assured her with a wry grin.

Riley shoved him sideways hard enough to make him stumble into the taller growth along the path and their laughs and chatter faded into the forest.

"I think we have enough to feed an army Boz, you know we have to carry this stuff back to the lake ourselves." Riley grumbled, looking at the counter covered in sandwiches, salads, plates, snacks and other items that had been accumulated by his concentrated efforts over the last hour.

"You've seen Jack eat, what else do you think we'll need?" Bozer asked her in a distracted voice.

"It looks like you're taking everything but the fridge and stove, I think you have it covered." She assured him with a long suffering sigh. "Oh! Mac's meds, did you grab them?"

"Yep. I also grabbed the extra stuff Jack had in the medicine bag he carries, he always brings that just in case."

"How are we gonna lug all this?" Riley inquired with a doubtful look.

"Got that covered too. Mac had a wagon in the shed, it'll hold almost everything, no problem."

Filling up and stacking everything in the wagon Bozer brought around took only a few minutes and they were headed back down the trail with their towering load in no time.

Nearing the end of the trail they waved at Mac who was sitting up and looking in their direction with a lopsided grin.

"I could hear you guys almost all the way from the cabin. What's so funny?" He asked shaking his head.

"Little red rider here doesn't know how to pack a load in his little red wagon! " Riley informed him gleefully. "He's playing pickup!"

"It's a Radio Flyer not a Red Ryder." Bozer yelled from a little way back on the trail. "Red Ryder was a BB gun not a wagon, and you could have helped!"

Riley just laughed and pulled the partially filled wagon into the shaded area while Bozer grappled with two arm loads of an assortment of picnic essentials a short distance behind her.

"Well if you hadn't tried to bring half the cabin to our picnic you wouldn't have had this problem." She replied, watching him as he finally arrived and dropped his load, breathing heavily.

"Did someone mention food?" Jack inquired, sitting up abruptly, scrubbing his face with one hand and plucking at the top of his modified Mohawk with the other.

"Rise and shine big guy, looks like Bozer has saved you from starvation yet again." Mac smirked, looking over the array of items still piled in the wagon and being sorted by his eager to please two friends.

"Be right back!" Jack promised practically jogging into the tree line. "Don't start without me!" Came his plaintive voice from the direction he had disappeared in.

An hour later Jack patted his slightly distended belly with a contented sigh. "That was a great lunch Ri, you guys outdid yourselves."

"Not me, I just chopped a few things and pulled the wagon. Save your thanks for the cook."

Boxer chose that moment to return to the clearing from his own trip into the woods and inquired, "What's that? Talking about me behind my back?"

"No, expressing appreciation to your face man." Jack corrected him quickly. "Great lunch! Where's Mac? I thought he went with you." He asked going from lighthearted to dead serious in the blink of an eye.

"He went that way, I went that way." Bozer offered with a shrug and flip of his hands. "He'll be back in a minute, chill man."

Jack stood up from his relaxed seat in the grass and nodded, looking toward the woods trying not to l appear overly concerned.

After there more minutes passed, he strode purposefully toward the direction he remembered that his friend had headed.

Riley and Bozer both turned toward the woods as they heard Jack's voice clearly calling out for Mac. Relief flashed over them as they heard a startled reply.

"What? Can't a man have a minute to..." Mac's voice demanded indignantly from a few hundred yards away.

"What's taking you so long?" Jack yelled, interrupting him, striding toward him as he finally caught sight of the colorful t-shirt heading his way.

"I'm right here, you can stop yelling Jack." Mac growled, coming toward him through the trees and trying stubbornly not to limp.

"Sorry, I just was worried when you took so long." Lowering his voice obligingly, he looked his friend up and down quickly. "You Okay?"

"I'm fine." Mac assured him, passing him and heading back in the direction Jack had come from.

"Hold up, wait a minute bud." Jack said in a quiet but commanding voice.

Mac paused as he felt Jack's hand grab his arm in passing and he tried to shrug out of the grasp with little success.

"You threw up your lunch." He observed curtly and tightened his hold on the slim arm.

"No I didn't" Came an indignant denial.

"Don't lie to me, what possessed you to think you could lie to me about that? Now you'll need to take another dose of meds."

Mac turned away his face flushed with embarrassment. "I told you I was full, you're the one that insisted I finish that sandwich." He complained without meeting his friend's eyes.

"You didn't ... you're not making yourself vomit are you?" Jack asked, his face showing equal measures of anger and worry.

"No! Dammit Jack! I don't have an eating disorder! Don't be ridiculous, I just can't eat much at a time and I don't have a big appetite, it's no big deal. Just believe me when I say I'm full and leave it at that! I think I know my body better than you." He again tried to pull away but Jack wasn't done and held on stubbornly, stepping in front of Mac and frowning at him until he finally met his eyes.

"I know that you lost weight while you were in the hospital, but you have lost more since then. That's not gonna fly Mac, you're gonna have to eat more, if it means smaller amounts more often then fine, that's what we'll do. But you are going to have to put some weight on or I'm going to have to get you some help. So either admit there is a problem and let me help you work on it or I will take the necessary initiative and see that something is done." Jack waited for a response and tilted his head trying to catch the elusive eyes that were again avoiding his. After deciding no answer was forthcoming he grasped both arms and squeezed them until his friend gave in and glared at him.

"We're partner's aren't we? You''d only do what's best for me just like I'm trying to do for you kid." The older man reminded him gently.

"I'm not a kid." Mac informed him with a grunt.

"Then why did you lie to me about that?" Jack asked gesturing with his hand to the area behind them.

Mac shrugged unhappily and looked down, not offering any defense.

Jack stepped closer and wrapped him in a firm hug. "You're stuck with me brother. Might as well do as I say, I'm older and wiser, and more stubborn you know."

"Older, I'll give you, wiser is arguable, more stubborn is definitely without question." Mac replied, returning the hug and relaxing into it for a long comfortable moment.

"I'm sorry Jack. I don't know why I seem to make everything between us so difficult." He stepped back out of the embrace and looked into his eyes earnestly. "I don't want it to be that way, I just don't feel like myself lately. I can't explain it, but I am sorry." He apologized a second time, his voice and expression reflecting his sincerity.

"It's okay, we're okay. Just relax and let me handle things for a while. I can get you back to normal, then you can get back to being your wiseass independent know it all self again. Alright?" He chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder and then turning him around and directing him back toward the lake with one arm still draped around him affectionately.

"You're a jackass." Mac replied, letting himself be led back.

"Yeah, but I'm your jackass. And you love me." He fired back.

"Yeah you are, and I do." Mac admitted ruefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that evening,

Their first dinner at the cabin was (surprise!) batter fried fish, Boz's special mac and cheese and a tossed salad. It was well received and everyone finished feeling full, satisfied and ready for some entertainment, deciding on a board game to fill the rest of the evening.

"Jack, for the last time, the victim and the murderer can't be the same person!" Bozer exclaimed. Mac palmed his aching head and Riley's eyes threatened to roll out of their sockets and across the well worn game board.

"Why the hell not?" Jack demanded, clenched fists coming down on the table with some force while his face turned an alarming shade of red. "Suicide! A perfectly good example of means, motive, and opportunity!"

"Ok, that's it." Mac proclaimed, his head bowed and eyes squeezed shut in a pained grimace. "I forfeit! Or I will be the victim he's talking about. Goodnight." Not even raising his eyes from the board he didn't see the three jaws drop as he calmly placed his cards on the table, stood and limped out of the room, shutting the bedroom door quietly but firmly.

"Well, now's you guys have gone and done it!" Jack exclaimed in a solemn, accusatory voice.

"What? " Came the exasperated reply in stereo. Jack shook his head and looked at the twin glares he was receiving, his face the picture of innocence.

"Meh, it's getting late anyway." He proclaimed, glancing at his watch. "You know what they say, the early bird gets the short end, in the bush... goodnight!." He stood up at that, grabbed the half full water bottle that Mac had left on the table and then he too headed to bed.

Bozer knocked his palm against the side of head and then shook it vigorously. "Did he just crucify three proverbs at once?" He asked Riley with a pained look.

"Yep." She replied setting her forehead on the table and dropping her arms to hang near her ankles. They sat in silence for a full minute. Then Bozer gathered up the game components and put them away, they 'goodnighted' each other and went their separate ways.

Mac managed to sleep until 3:46 am, if you didn't count the last half hour of staring at the ceiling in barely contained frustration. He repeated his stealth routine more efficiently this time, figuring why bother getting changed, the crickets and wildlife weren't going to care what he had on and maybe it would increase the odds of him not disturbing his warden.

Jack sat down at the same time as Mac, just as he had the previous morning, his low chuckle making Mac jump in surprise. He hadn't been aware of his presence until that moment.

Mac rolled his eyes and huffed as Jack proceeded with a smirk, "So, where did we leave off kid?"

"How do you do that? I didn't make a sound!" Mac complained without heat. "You were snoring."

"I have secret skills you couldn't dream of. I'm your own personal catch 24. Don't run around the bush with scissors, let's get back on tangent." He was about to pose a question when Mac broke in, his face looking like he had bit into a lemon.

"Stop doing that! It's worse than your damn puns!" He exclaimed painfully.

"Look you can't expect an old leopard..."

"Jack!" Mac interrupted again, his eyes shooting icy daggers.

"Okay, okay, I'll save that one for later." Jack soothed, holding his hands up in surrender.

He tried really hard to suppress his shit eating grin, but knew he had pushed at least one button too many noting the redness of his friend's cheeks. Hoping it was not a sign of an elevated temp again, he made a mental note to check that out when they went back inside.

"We were discussing how to put some weight on you and..."

"No Jack, I offered to restrain myself from exacting revenge on you for being such an insufferable jackass but your going to see an example of critical mass if you keep testing me." Mac corrected him, the quiet calm of his voice in direct contrast to the cold ice in his eyes that thankfully weren't trained on him currently.

Jack couldn't help but glance to where Mac was actually facing, his mind automatically labeling it as ground zero, half expecting there to be evidence of devastation.

"Right. Maybe I'll let you pick our topic." He suggested smoothly.

One corner of Mac's mouth quirked up fractionally and Jack bit the inside of his cheeks to quell a response. He held his spy face as he imagined the sound of ice cracking as it met warmer temperatures. I bet Mac has a fancy word for that phenomenon, he thought, biting harder.

When nothing broke the long silence Jack went into commando mode, going with full frontal attack.

"You know, my first impression of you when we met was that you were a smart ass spoiled brat that was green behind the ears and needed to be put in his place." Jack told him, his sniper eyes on his target. "But my second impression was that you had self preservation, independence and resilience all sewn up in the most impressive set of balls I had yet encountered in that God forsaken desert. Probably the fact that you looked all of about sixteen may have influenced that impression." He watched as his friend's eyes widened and then blinked rapidly for a moment before he could affect his own inscrutable expression.

"I eventually came to realize that while most of what you had developed to make you the super spy you are today was a nearly impenetrable invisible wall of body armor that doubles as camouflage to keep your true self safe and hidden from the rest of the world and a large load of bull shit that is mostly just used as a last resort to bluff your way out of emotionally difficult situations." Jack took a deep fortifying breathe and finished. "Am I right?"

Mac scratched his head, looking a little surprised and flustered.

"I don't know how to respond to that." He finally sputtered.

"How bout you just acknowledge that I see through all that crap and probably could be trusted to only provide you with whatever support you need whether you want it or not." Jack offered his voice low and serious.

"What makes you think I can't figure out what's best for my own welfare on my own?" Mac replied defensively.

"Well, maybe because I think that your ginormous brain is too busy concerning itself with what's best for everyone else to bother with thinking about what might be best for you." Jack stated firmly with a nod to punctuate his verdict.

Mac huffed and shook his head, possibly momentarily at a loss for a rebuttal.

Jack took that brief opportunity to go for the kill shot. "I rest my piece of cake."

Mac threw up his hands and growled, "You're doing it again! STOP! THAT!"

"I will capitalize, if you will." Jack offered, magnanimously.

"You mean capitulate?" Mac asked almost ready to admit defeat.

"That too." Jack agreed.

"Ahhh, I think I need to lie down." Mac stated in a defeated voice.

"I think that would be the fiesta of resistance, which is futile." Jack agreed.

"Do that one more time and I will end you." Mac promised, his eyes closed tightly and his teeth bared.

Jack's face erupted into a huge smile of triumph before he schooled it into one of thoughtful reflection as the blue eyes snapped open and turned to him.

He stood and gestured for his companion to proceed him. "I think I could probably go for another hour or two of shuteye myself." He admitted, maintaining a neutral expression. " Right after we check your temperature."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This is just a little later that morning,

"Okay Steve, I think I've got it, I'll call you tomorrow with another update, and we'll go from there." Jack hung up the phone and sat back to review his hastily scrawled notes. He jotted a few more things on a second scrap of paper, looking up just in time to notice Boze entering the room.

"What's up, they aren't revoking our days off are they?" He asked looking wary and indignant.

"No, buddy, I just checked in for advice on Mac. Our boy is running a little hot, but Steve says it might be nothing, just to wait and watch for now."

""He's not up at the crack of dawn, _and_ running a temp _?_ How can that be nothing?" Bozer asked, his hands going to his hips and his mother hen tendencies cruising into overdrive.

"Take it down a notch, I already got this, you know as well as I do how lightly we have to tread this particular mine field." Jack warned.

"Sit down and I'll tell you what Steve told me." He paused and waited for Bozer to sit. "I told him how irritable and exhausted Mac has been and he said it's not surprising. His blood counts will take a while to get back in normal range and these are common symptoms for low hemoglobin patients. As long as he doesn't spike a higher temp that's just something to keep an eye on. They already are treating his anemia with iron and prophylactic antibiotics, that's what his meds are for. It's just gonna take a while."

"He did have some suggestions that might help though. I need to pick up few things for some protein shakes and snacks he wants us to push and he's emailing you some recipes and tips to try to bulk him up without him noticing. He really knows our boy." Jack laughed at that. "I'm gonna head out, you can go ahead and start breakfast and I'll try to be back before he gets up." He gave Boze a conspiratorial wink and pat on the shoulder as he rose and headed for the door.

Bozer reached for his cell to check his email and smiled. Jack was one hell of a mother hen and he had to admit that the man took his job of watching out for his partner seriously, 24/7, and not just in the field. He had to be the best of best friends for Mac, besides himself of course.

Mac woke up and glanced lazily to the other bed expecting for Jack to still be snoring. He hummed in surprise to see that the bed was not only empty but made up neatly. Checking his watch he was surprised again. He rarely slept this late, but decided he must have needed it and getting up and ready for the day without the annoying adult supervision Jack had been providing in recently weeks was a sign of progress, to be appreciated fully.

After a hot shower and getting dressed he exited his room to the third surprise of the morning to find his three friends already seated and stuffing their faces at the table that was loaded with Bozer's usual spread.

"Bout time, I've been holding Jack off from stealing your share!" Riley announced cheerfully.

"Like there wouldn't be enough." Mac laughed, noting the half full platter of waffles, bacon and eggs still available.

"He's still on his first plate." Bozer piped up, passing juice and milk to Mac. Jack didn't even bother with an answer, he was too busy chewing.

"Not fishing this morning?" Mac asked, after enjoying a few bites and setting his fork down to reach for his milk.

"Boze is taking me swimming. He told me about the rope swing you guys had and I can't wait to try it!" Riley informed him excitedly.

"That'll be great!" Mac responded eagerly. "I'll probably have to replace the rope though, that was a while back."

"Boze can handle that, right Boze?" Jack interjected, pointedly. He continued, ignoring the icy glare that immediately commenced from across the table. "We're watching a couple new movies I brought. I bet some of that leftover bacon would be great in the popcorn." He raised a palm to ward off the expected argument from his friend. "I'm trying to make this easy on you bud. I didn't even bring my Bruce collection."

Mac raised his eyebrows at that revelation. "Still capitalizing, huh?" He offered, sarcasm tuned in at moderate in acknowledgement of the huge sacrifice involved. Riley and Bozer exchanged confused looks, but Jack just laughed and went back to the serious job of demolishing his mounds of food.

Even Jack had to agree that after eating his fill of that breakfast, and overseeing Mac taking his morning meds there was no desire for popcorn as they sat down to begin a The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings marathon.

Halfway through the first movie Jack hit pause and suggested a beverage. Coming back with milkshakes he passed Mac his and ignored the lifted eyebrows. Seeing it seemed to be made from fresh strawberries Mac gave a mental shrug and took a tentative slurp. Noticing his empty glass a half hour later, Jack congratulated himself for going with the medium size portion he had given his friend, although he was still enjoying his own large non protein version immensely.

As the second movie started Jack proclaimed he couldn't watch it without popcorn and since Mac insisted his be butter only he tossed crumbled bacon in his own and crunched happily only trying twice to get his friend to try it.

Two thirds of the way through and after three beers and all that popcorn Jack had dozed off. Thinking that five hours of sitting in one spot, ensconced on the couch with his legs stretched out on the coffee table and pillows everywhere, comfortable as it may be, was more than he could bear. Mac got up quietly, watching and listening for any change that signaled Jack had noticed and then grabbed his shoes and went out on the porch to put them on.

After a moment of relishing his new found freedom, he stepped off the porch and headed around to the shed where he thought he remembered storing the sling shots he had made for Boze and himself so many years ago. Wincing, he momentarily wished he had his knee brace on but knew going back for it would not end well. Putting his discomfort out of his mind easily, he found himself smiling as he recalled their competitions over the training range they had painstakingly created through the woods.

Upon entering the larger of the two sheds that sat behind the cabin, the smile left his face. Looking around the well organized but rather full sets of shelves lining the walls, he was reminded of how many things he had created or attempted to create over the summer weeks he had spent here. Ok, this might take a while. Why had he not labeled the boxes? Because he knew what every box held, of course. But, that was a long time ago. I can do this, he thought stubbornly. He gazed at each box in turn, starting at the uppermost box on the first shelf, and proceeding left to right. He got to the fifth box on the second set of shelves before his eyes narrowed with heightened interest.

The box in question looked pretty much like most of the other boxes, but it somehow _felt_ different. Reaching for it with his right hand he pulled at it and grunted as he noticed it's weight. The box was situated just overhead, and just thinking about reaching for it with both hands made his left side twinge. Maybe, if he slid it to the edge and put his right shoulder under it he could lever it to the work bench situated a few feet away and behind where he was standing. He glanced sideways at the bench, then the box, then the bench again, making the calculations automatically. Then he reached for the box again.

O~O~O

Jack roused himself as the sound of Riley's laughter filtered in from the porch. He glanced to where he expected to see his resting partner and immediately jumped to his feet, fighting down the urge to punch something or more specifically, someone.

"Mac!" He roared, startling Bozer and Riley as they entered and causing both of them to freeze in astonishment.

"Wha? What's going on?" Boze sputtered when he found his voice. He had seen Jack jump up and flash around the room in a heartbeat and now was glaring at them wildly.

"Where the hell is he?" He yelled. "I'm gonna kill him myself!" He swore, running out the door, leaving both of them with their mouths agape.

Dropping their damp towels they hurried to follow.

"Damn he's fast!" Boze mumbled under his breath as he reached the front step and looked around in confusion.

"In the back." Riley offered, grabbing his arm as she bounded past him. They both sprinted around the side of the house in time to see the large shed door rebounding from where Jack had slung it fully open. That resounding bang was quickly followed by what sounded like a full orchestra of smaller bangs, pings, and frantic scraping noises coming from within the building.

"What the hell Mac?" Jack's voice reached them before they reached the door. They dove inside to find Jack on his knees grabbing and tossing things aside as he dug what appeared to be scraps of metal and junk half covering a long lumpy mound on the ground.

"Stop it Ja..." A groggy sounding voice began from the just beginning to stir figure that suddenly began to take on a human shape.

"Lie still, God dammit!" Jack growled, as he held the weakly thrashing man down with one hand pressing on his chest and the other patting him down rapidly every where else.

"Stop it! I'm okay!" Mac insisted, his voice sounding stronger and much closer to normal.

"You're okay when I say you're okay!" Jack informed him, pressing harder and enforcing it with a glare that caused Riley and Bozer to raise their eyebrows and swallow as one.

It did seem to have an effect on the other member of the group as well, but only to still the struggling of his extremities, the expression on his face was a pretty credible copy of the one looming over him.

They both held their glares for a long minute. Then Jack began speaking, still holding his side of the stare. "You remember the woodshed I mentioned to you before?" His eyes squinted further and his chin lowered a little. "This may not be a woodshed, but I can make do." He informed his friend threateningly. Mac felt the heavy palm planted on his chest move, slowly bunching his shirt into a tight fist.

Mac's eyebrows twitched almost imperceptibly, but Jack noticed and his eyes gleamed in triumph. Mac huffed and glanced away in defeat. "Just help me up Jack-Ass!" He growled.

"You got it!" Jack answer with a smirk and swept his friend up in both arms almost effortlessly.

"Put me down! I can walk!" Mac howled indignantly.

"If I put you down right now, I promise you won't be walking for week." Jack assured him tightening his hold on his bundle of furious Mac.

"Jack, I'm serious." Mac warned as he bit back a groan, forcing his left hand up to Jack's neck where he squeezed just lightly on the underside of Jack's jaw with his thumb and forefinger on opposing sides of his neck.

Jack tilted his head back in response and froze in place immediately.

"Alright now _you're_ being a jackass, we'll both go down." Jack acknowledged.

"Guys, guys!" Bozer reached tentative hands out to touch both men on their shoulders. "Please!"

Riley jumped in more aggressively on the opposite side. "Really?" She demanded, channeling Thornton to the best of her ability. "Knock it off, both of you!" Three sets of eyes turned to her in surprise. Jack released Mac's lower half and moved his right arm to grab Mac's right hand dipping quickly and pulling it over his own shoulders. His left hand automatically catching the back of his friend's waist band as he felt him slumping at the abrupt change in position.

Riley's scowl did Thornton justice as she gave Jack's shoulder a two handed shove. What it lacked in brute force it more than made up for in attitude and Jack responded by hauling a surprisingly compliant MacGyver out of the shed and towards the cabin.

Bozer took a moment to admire her results, then composed his wide grin into a more serious expression, shut the door of the little building and followed them.

A/N Thanks to Gib once again for doing her blind squirrel, acorns trick and pointing out the more glaring typos and making helpful suggestions. Anything missed is totally my fault.


End file.
